


Love Bites

by brookebond



Series: 007 Fest 2017 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Bites, M/M, aka hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Secrets can never be hidden for very long.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Different Age AU on the Misc. AU Prompt Table 006.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I think that's gonna be a theme for this month.  
> I hope you all enjoy it though!  
> It's just a bit of fun.

Q hurried to the lecture hall. He was running late. Q was  _ never _ running late. He couldn’t believe he had let James talk him into morning blowjobs. Well, he could believe it. James could probably talk him into selling everything he owned and becoming a travelling musician even though Q couldn’t play a single instrument to save his life.

Q just didn’t know how to say no to James. The relationship was still new enough that Q didn’t really want to either.

He managed to sneak into the back row and took his usual spot next to Eve. It was the only class they had together—philosophy that she had somehow convinced him to take—and Q was always there first. His tardiness was probably why he could feel her eyes glued to him. He steadfastly ignored her, trying vainly to figure out what that professor was prattling on about.

“What?” he hissed, finally unable to put up with her staring any longer.

“Um… you have a little something on your neck,” Eve whispered, leaning closer to him.

“What is it?” Q asked, hand flying to his neck to wipe away whatever it was.

“A huge secret, apparently.”

Q turned to her, brows down together. “What do you… Oh… Shit…” He was going to murder James.

“Seriously, Q? I thought you said you wouldn’t touch him with a ten-foot barge pole?”

Q snorted. He remembered that conversation. James had overheard everything and that comment had been added purely for his benefit. It had led to a mindblowing orgasm. James seemed to work better when he was trying to prove a point.

“I changed my mind,” he said with a shrug, turning his attention back to the lecture. He really shouldn’t have let James coerce him. He was never going to catch up on the class.

“You can’t fool me, Quentin. You would never have let James mark you like that if there weren’t feelings involved.” Eve had shifted closer and was practically falling off her chair.

“I am not talking to you about this here,” Q hissed, hoping it would shut her up long enough to get through the lecture. If he had it his way, Q would avoid the conversation entirely. He didn’t want to talk to Eve about James. He didn’t want to talk to  _ anyone _ about James. Their relationship—whatever it was—was entirely between them and Q had the sneaking suspicion that Eve was going to ruin everything if she was allowed.

“This conversation isn’t over,” she huffed, settling back into her seat properly.

The lecture passed without further comments from Eve, which Q was grateful for, and he bolted from the hall as fast as he could.

As soon as he was out the door, Q collided with a firm body, his books crashing to the floor.

“Bugger me,” he whined, dropping to his knees to collect them before Eve meandered out looking for him.

“With pleasure,” a familiar voice purred.

Q’s eyes snapped to James’, meeting his cool blue eyes with a frown. “What are you doing here?” he hissed, not entirely unhappy to see him.

“Thought I’d walk you to your next lecture,” James said with a shrug, picking up Q’s books and stacking them into a neat little pile.

“You thought you’d—” Q stared at James. He had to be taking the piss, surely. They’d only seen each other that morning, and while it had been amazing, surely it wasn’t enough to warrant James escorting him to and fro. “Eve is going to see you.”

“So?”

Q’s mouth dropped open, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue.

“No feelings, was that right, Q?”

“Sod off,” he groaned, grabbing his books from James and standing. It was unfair that his two worlds were colliding like there were. Wasn’t he allowed to have anything good in his life?

“Eve,” James said smoothly as he took a step towards Q.

“Bond,” Eve countered, her tone as cool as James’ had been.

“Do I need to find a ruler? Or will you just have your pissing contest here?” Q asked, not quite sure he should leave them alone. He wanted to run away and pretend none of it was happening, but he also knew it would be easier if he just stayed.

“No ruler necessary,” Eve said, flashing Q a docile smile. A wolf in sheep’s clothing, if he ever saw one. “I was just wondering, what number this one is now. Seven, was it?”

Q flushed and pointedly ignored the look James was giving him. He should never have trusted Eve with sensitive information.

“I do so like a man with experience,” James drawled.

“Could we all please pretend to be adults?” Q whined, desperately wishing for someone to swoop in and save him from embarrassment or for the ground to just swallow him whole. Things like that happened all the time, didn’t they?

“We all know James can pretend,” Eve commented, her voice still far too calm. Something was brewing.

“Don’t be jealous, Eve. It’s unbecoming of a lady.”

Eve huffed and stalked off, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

Q wanted to go after her, make sure she was alright but James caught him by the arm before he could do so.

“What?” Q hissed, turning on James. “What could you possibly say right now?”

“I’m sorry,” he said, eyes downcast ever so slightly.

It wasn’t a look Q was used to seeing on James’ face and it stopped him short. Was James Bond actually being contrite? Perhaps hell was freezing over.

“She’s my best friend, James. You don’t have to like her, but… If we’re going to be an... item, you have to deal with her.”

“Q,” James whispered, stepping into his personal space and resting his hands on Q’s hips. “I want to be more than just an  _ item _ . Haven’t I made that clear?”

“No.”

James frowned, his brows drawing together. “I’m not good at these sorts of things, Q. Declarations of intent,” he added at Q’s confused expression.

“I’m not asking for that,” Q said with a small shake of his head. He had never once asked for exclusivity. He was thoroughly enjoying what they were but it was important to him that if it—whatever  _ it _ was with James—was going to continue, he needed his life to continue smoothly. It was only his first year at university and he had goals to reach, he had life plans that weren’t going to be derailed by some pretty blond with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen.

“I’m not a mind reader, Q, as handy as that would be.”

“Can we talk about this later? I have to go find Eve and be late for  _ another _ class,” Q sighed, slipping out of James’ grip.

“I’ll find her,” James offered, “and apologise. I promise to be as polite as I am with you.”

Q snorted, unable to control himself. “If these markings on my neck are anything to go by, I hope you aren’t that polite with Eve.”

“Jealous, Q?” James purred, stepping closer to Q again.

Q shook his head, a huge grin on his face. “Find me later. Maybe if you’re nice enough to Eve, I’ll find a way to thank you properly.” Q planted a quick kiss on James’ cheek before leaving him standing in the hall, a million ways he could thank James properly flying through his head.


End file.
